


More than a Lifetime

by stellacanta



Series: The Worth of a Human Life [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shinichi stared at Kaito when the other "teen" revealed his secret . "What do you mean you have religious coding?""Exactly what it sounds like esteemed detective," Kaito responded with a sigh. "Dad didn't like the idea of us getting spun up over and over again. So my family had religious coding put on our stacks."





	More than a Lifetime

Shinichi stared at Kaito when the other "teen" revealed his secret . "What do you mean you have religious coding?"

"Exactly what it sounds like esteemed detective," Kaito responded with a sigh. "Dad didn't like the idea of us getting spun up over and over again. So my family had religious coding put on our stacks."

Shinichi simply stared harder. "Then how are you alive now. Shouldn't you be dead since your old sleeve got shot if I'm not mistaken? If you have religious coding, there would have been no way to spin back up your stack. Not even in virtual."

Kaito chuckled bitterly. "Guess there's a way to remove religious coding now isn't there?" Shinichi didn't say a word but he could feel the other "teen's" stare on him. There was a bittersweet smile on Kaito's face as he turned to look out the window. "I'm going to see about it getting put on this stack though." His smile turned darker. "Or maybe I'll just shoot myself through the stack when I'm- "

Shinichi quickly interrupted him, not liking where the conversation was going, "so what is it about the world that makes you so desperate to experience true death anyway? We don't even let actual murder victims truly die nowadays, they always get spun back up to point out their killer."

Kaito shrugged and looked back at Shinichi. "Nothing that the world has done to me. More like I don't think humans are supposed to experience more than one lifetime." He looked down and grinned as he thought back to the conversation he had with his father. "I mean, dad got offered and he made plenty of cash and was really well known, but- " Kaito shrugged. "He turned them down anyway." He grinned brightly at Shinichi. "I don't think he'd want this for me, even if it meant I met the love of my life in the process. So, I think when everything's done, I'm going to respect his wishes and join him in the afterlife. No biggie."

Shinichi's shock must have been clear on his face for Kaito chuckled and shrugged at him. "Well, it'll be a long time before then. There's still lots of things I want to do first before I call it quits for good. Don't have to worry about me leaving you this soon."

Kaito turned around and began to work on something he couldn't make out from his vantage point. Shinichi stared for a long moment before he went back to reading his book. He would have to see about removing the religious coding from Kaito’s stack if his boyfriend truly went through with it, maybe even upload his boyfriend’s consciousness remotely. (Shinichi couldn't bear the thought of losing Kaito for good, one lifetime wasn't long enough for them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a glossary for people unfamiliar with altered carbon terminology: [glossary](http://netflixsalteredcarbon.wikia.com/wiki/Basic_Terms_and_Concepts)
> 
> This ficlet is part of a larger universe, towards the tail end of the main storyline where Shinichi got put into a sleeve of a ten year old (Conan), and Kaito was re-spun up by a certain criminal organization to steal a certain item.  
> "Teen" is in quotes throughout the fic, because both Shinichi and Kaito are technically not teenagers anymore, even if their sleeves appear to be teenagers.  
> (Also, it's interesting merging a series like Magic Kaito, where Kaito's goal is to destroy an immortality granting gem, and a series like Altered Carbon, where everyone is functionally immortal - even if only the very rich are the only ones to experience this functional immortality. )  
> Let me know what you guys think and if you want to see more in this verse :)


End file.
